Bracelets
by MandeeCriss
Summary: Santana's secret diary. It all began in the summer on Lima, Ohio when Brittany just moved in from Aussie. Santana won't ask for a better friend. Their friendship went on for years, and all came to an end on the last page of the diary...
1. Hello, I'm Brittany

**A/N: Hello, it's Mandee here, I'm 13 and this is my first fanfiction. I repeat: **_**this is my first fanfiction. **_**So I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or it's not good. Because my first language isn't English, I'm Indonesian. **_**So why don't you write an Indonesian language fanfiction?**_** Well, because I prefer to read English stories. Kind of not familiar with my own language, hehehe. I guess I've said too much. So, enjoy! :D**

It was summer. Well, everyone is excited for it. But not me. At least, I _can't_.

As usual, I went to the park. The park is nice, at least it isn't full of litters. Because _seriously,_ what do you expect in Lima? Then I sat on the swing, alone. I didn't have many friends and my big sister was no help. I sat quietly, remembering what happened just now. I felt an ache in my heart and I began to cry. Then I heard some little steps, and I knew someone was sitting besides me, on the other swing.

"Hello," she said, sweetly.

I didn't answer.

"I'm Brittany, I just moved from Aussie. Why are you crying?"

I remained silent.

"Well, I guess you need to be alone, so I'll talk to you later. Goodby-"

"Don't," I said, grabbing her hand. And she stayed with me. She waited until I stopped crying. What a patient girl. As soon as I stopped crying, she started to talk.

"What's your name? I'm Brittany, I just move here."

"I-I'm Santana," I said, still didn't believe that there's someone who actually talked to me. I saw her closely, and she has this curly-loose blond hair, a blue sparkly eyes and some freckles in her nearly pale skin. It's nice.

"So, San-ta-na," she nodded. "Why were you crying? Does your mom not allow you to eat sweets?"

"Uh, no… My-my parents… they… they had a fight."

"Ow, it must be pretty bad for you. But why don't you stay at your house?"

"Well if I stay at my house, I probably will get hurt. And my big sister, she just doesn't like me." I shrugged.

"Oh my god, it isn't right! Are you hungry? You can stay at my house, eating my mom's best cookies ever, and watching Disney movies! And we can make bracelets also!" she was very enthusiastic, she smiled so hard, her eyes were so big and unnaturally became more blue. There were sparkles in her eyes like they were smiling also.

Well, okay. I liked, no, I _loved_ Disney. And, _oh my god._ Cookies and bracelets! It would be a dream come true. Plus, I needed to get out of my house now.

"Okay, Britt, I'll come!"

"Yay! I knew you will say yes!" she grabbed my hand so hard and ran. _She's too nice, _I thought, with a slight of smile.

XXX

Not far, but not too close from the park, we stopped in front of a small house, with an incredibly large garden. A small, fluffy brown dog ran to the front gate and barking at us.

"Aloha, Coco! This is my new friend San-ta-na, so behave, 'kay?" Brittany said with a smile. "Let's come in."

I giggled because Brittany spelled my name with pauses, San-ta-na. It was so cute.

"Moooom? Where are you? I'm here with my new friend and I want cookies now!"

"I'm here honey," a sweet, soft sound called. "Have a friend already? It's very nice! What's your name, little shy girl?"

I took a look at her. She's basically the adult version of Brittany.

"I'm San-"

"Her name is San-ta-na mom! Isn't that funny?" Brittany interrupted.

"Hush, honey, it's not polite to interrupt people." Brittany giggled. "So, San-ta-na. You mean Santana? A sweet name. How old are you little girl?"

"I'll be six next week ma'am," I smiled and looked at Brittany. She was with Coco and she kissed him on the lips. _Pure gross._

"Awe, Britt will be six in 3 months! I'm glad she has a same-aged friend!" she smiled so big (just like Brittany's) to me and turned at her daughter. "Stop smooching with your dog!" she hissed.

"His name's Coco!" Brittany yelled, though her mother ignored him.

"Okay, so both of you do whatever you like. I'll prepare the cookies. But San, honey, I don't mean to kick you out but your parents will be worried if you don't go back home before it's dark outside, you get what I mean?"

Parents.

_Parents._

I don't think that my parents _really_ care about me. Yes, they give me foods. Yes, they give me toys, books, and everything but I can't feel their love. It's a whole different thing with my sister. She makes fun of me, she hides some of my toys and she teases me. But, I dunno. She looks at me way different than my parents do. _Damn, this thing really tears me away._

"Santana? Are you okay?"

"Oh, what? Ya-yeah ma'am, I'm fine. It's just… you're really nice to me."

"Just pretend that this is your house," she winked and went to the kitchen.

"Santana, please sit there." Brittany called me, and pointed to a pink Barbie cushion. I sat on it.

"Welcome to Brittany's house tour," she smiled to me. "My name is Brittany, the owner of this precious, small house. And now, we're going to start from the living room. Everybody please stand up," so I stood up and followed her. There was no reason for me to stay shy, wasn't it? So I smiled to her and just followed the flow here.

"This, is the living room. All of us usually watch television or movies here, of course with popcorns and cookies." I heard her whisper '_I love popcorns and cookies_' and I giggled.

"Next is my room. I sleep here with Charity, Lord Tubbington and the others." Her room was all combination of orange and white. And there was an unicorn doll on her bed. Incredibly sweet.

"Uh, Britt?" I called.

"Please, call me Ms. Brittany. Can I help you?"

"Who are Charity, Lord Tubblertan and 'the others' ?"

"First, it's Lord Tubbington. They're my cats."

"How many of them?"

"Five."

_Oh my god_. I don't hate cats, but I couldn't imagine to sleep in one room with FIVE cats.

"Let's continue. This is the bathroom, and I'm the one who attach those Toy Story glow-in-the-dark stickers. Aren't they nice?"

I nodded.

"Everybody, please cover your nose and breathe with your mouth. Because I'm gonna show you…"she paused for effect and continued, "Coco's bathroom! Eeew!"

"What's that brown sticky thing? Is that chocolate? Can I eat it?" I asked playfully.

"It IS chocolate! Let's take it and sell it for 2 bucks!" she laughed happily. "_Gross!" _she hissed.

Then, she walked to another places in the house. I wasn't really listening. Please, don't judge me bad. It's because I was so happy that I have a very funny and nice friend. Maybe I'm the one in a thousand.

"So, that's the end of the tour, and thank you for your attention. Now, I'm Brittany again!" she exclaimed and gave me a huge smile. I smiled back. "What do you prefer first, San? Watching Disney or making bracelets?"

"Bracelets!"

"'Kay, let's go to my room!"

XXX

"I have an idea," I said. "How if I do one bracelet for you? And you can do one for me."

"Cool! And I will do it for you!"

When we were trying to make the bracelet, there was a comfortable silence.

"San?"

"Uh-huh?" I was too enjoying this moment.

"Can you tell about yourself? I want to know more about you," she asked shyly.

"Okay," I said with a slight of smile, and dropped my work on the mat. "Uh, well I live right besides the park, and my family consists of my mom, dad, and my sister. Her name is Karen, she'll be 11 in two weeks…"

"And why did your parents have a fight? Had it happened before?"

"No, I don't even know!" I was burst out into tears. "And yeah, my parents fought a lot, my sister told me that. Sometimes they yell at each other, saying some inappropriate words and one day I saw my dad slapped my mom… she was so pissed and upset and all those feelings-"

"Britt, honey? What happened? What happened to Santana? Why is she crying?" it's her mom. Her hands were full of homemade cookies.

"Mommy, come here. I guess Santana needs your help." Brittany said.

I couldn't handle it. I was crying and shaking so bad. I hate that maybe other people will think that I'm weak. And then Brittany's mom sat on the mat. "Can you tell me what happened, San?"

"Uh, ma'am, my… my parents had a fight."

She frowned. "Why? Do they fight often?"

"Y-yes, but I don't know exactly why. My sister doesn't tell me the truth."

"It must be bad. Do you feel safe at your house? By the way, where's your house?"

"My house is right besides the park, and no, I don't feel safe. I'm _scared_, ma'am, I-"

"I know, I know…" she patted me on the back. All of a sudden I felt safe. It's _comfortable._ "I understand your position, so if you need our help you can call us right away," she smiled softly and gave me a small piece of paper with their telephone number written on it. "So sorry my dear, but I guess you have to go home now," I heard Brittany pouted. "The sky's getting darker." Ms. Pierce hugged me slowly. Then Brittany came to me and her face said 'I need a hug'. So I hugged her tightly.

"We'll continue making the bracelets tomorrow, okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, and thank you for everything."

I felt a single tear rolled down on my cheek.

XXX

**A/N: How was it? The next chapter will be split into two parts, I dunno why but I guess I have to do it. Don't forget to review! :D**


	2. The 'Ugly' Truth, Part I

**A/N: Hello again and I'm sorry that the chapters are incredibly short. Sooo sorry, because in making stories, I really love to make endings. I'm the kind of person who rushes everything. Weird, I know. So, uh, just enjoy!**

The sky was quite dark. Even though the journey only takes for about 5 minutes, I was afraid and panicked. I was thinking some things. Do my parents really care about me? Is Brittany really my best friend? _Does my sister know about the truth?_ I was just keep thinking and thinking while I was running to my house.

My house is a minimalist house. It is painted white and dark brown. I only have a small garden, and I have always wanted a big garden as Brittany's. But it's hard and awkward to say things to your parents when they aren't in mood to talk to their children. All they want to do is yelling, screaming at each other and cutting each heads off. _Okay, _I guess it's enough.

I opened the front gate, and ran to the door. But I don't hear any sound. It's as quiet as grave. _Something happened._ I opened the door, and found that my house was empty. My heart was thumping faster.

XXX

"Hello?" I called. "Anyone here?"

Silent.

"Karen? Mom? Dad? Anyone?"

"Mom and Dad aren't here," somebody answered.

"Karen, is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs, dumb moron. C'mere, I want to tell you something."

It was weird. In fact, _too weird._ My sister never wants to talk things to me. Whenever I ask her, she'll say things like 'Curious much?' or 'What's your business? Stop questioning me with those stupid questions! Go away!' or something like that. _Does Karen finally love me completely?_ The thought made me grinned foolishly.

"What are you up to? Hurry up! I need to call some friends."

So I ran upstairs with a lot of curiosity and a little afraid. Okay, I have to admit it. I'm afraid _every time and everywhere. _It's just who I am.

Ah, I haven't told much about Karen. She has a long, brown hair, a pair of greenish-blue eyes and a little tanned skin just like me. As a whole, she's _beautiful._ I don't know much about her school life. But I knew that she's popular and had a few boyfriends before and my parents don't know it because she doesn't like to share stories to her siblings, included me. I know you wondered how come I know all this things if she doesn't tell me. I overheard her called some of her friends and talking about 'my boyfs'. And she's kinda careless. One time she left her laptop alone and I got a little bit curious. Then I opened it and found her Twitter with a lot of mentions, and that's a proof that she's popular.

She was sitting on my bed, with a sad and sleepy look on her face.

"Where did you go?" she asked, and I heard a little sigh in her breath.

"Um, I was in the park, and then a new girl came to me and she took me to her house. I guess she's my new best friend," I shrugged. She raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me about this girl."

I felt something was going on here, so I asked right away. "Karen, when did you get so nice?"

"Just shut up and tell me first little girl," her voice sounded frustrated. "I will tell you these 'behind the scenes' later."

"'Kay," I said with a curious look. "Her name's Brittany, she just moved here from Aussie. Her house isn't too far from the park, the house is small with an incredibly large garden. She has a dog named Coco, and five cats that sleep with her."

I could tell she was stunned. Her mouth shaped an 'o'. Because, _yeah,_ it's incredible to know somebody that far in less than one day.

She closed her mouth and licked her lips. "Okay," she said. "I know it's going to be uncomfortable, but I have to tell it to you. And maybe some you won't understand some of the things I want to tell you. So just listen," she shifted uncomfortably on my bed.

"So… Mom and Dad, is not my _real_ mom and dad." she started.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"My parents are different than yours, and these parents we're living with is your _real_ parents." She shrugged. " But I'm not an adopted child," she added quickly.

"Whaaaat? So are you my real sister? Who are you? Why are you telling this to me?"

"Because," she said with a heavy sigh. "The truth is, your dad doesn't like girls."

XXX


	3. The 'Ugly' Truth, Part II

**A/N: #fact I was really confused while writing this chapter. So I'm so sorry if there's a bunch of grammar mistakes and wrong-used words. And it's a quite long chapter if this is combined with the part I. Yay for you :P**

A very uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"What? Dad doesn't like Mom?"

"Uh, well that's true… but that's not the point."

I looked at her expectantly.

"Well, you know, in nature, boys'll end up with girls, right?" I nodded. "And… Dad's not that kind of person."

"Dad doesn't like girls, does he like animals?"

"Lol no stupid," she laughed lightly. "He… likes boys. And not all boys like boys and not all girls like girls. And some people _hate_ people like that."

"But-but that's not right! Everybody has their rights to love other people no matter who they're! And I don't want my daddy to be hated! And-" I was really mad I couldn't control myself.

"Shut it there tiny girl," she said, covering my mouth with her hand. I have many, _no, too many _things to tell you."

"Ugh, okay," I sighed sadly.

"So here it is, uh… your real dad, is married with my real dad. Because both of them like boys. They _loved _each other. Got it?"

I nodded slowly. '_Loved'? Do they love each other now?_

"And, they want to have kids, but they can't, _right?_ Because after all, they're boys. And it takes a girl and a boy to make kids."

"Yeah," I said. "Continue."

"Uh, my dad, well, _adopt_ me from another girl, but they're not married. As well as your dad."

"Oh, I get it. But Karen, I don't see any problems here. Why do my parents fight a lot actually?"

"Ah, interesting question," she grinned. "But before, I bet you really want to know why my attitude is bad for you, right?

I nodded and mouthed 'yes, please'. I've always wanted to know this, like, _years ago!_

"Well, it's because I'm jealous. I-I'm jealous, of _you. _I'm jealous that you live with your REAL parents, and I've forgot already the face of my mom and dad…" she was nearly crying.

I hugged her. Just like I hugged Brittany minutes ago. I felt this kind of pain on my chest again, when your stomach tickles and you can hardly breathe.

I released my hug. "Wait, what? You haven't met your mom and dad again? Why?"

"Dad-ah no-your dad never gives me her address… and my real dad… he's gone… I miss him…" she tried to blink back the tears but she couldn't resist it; she cried. _Hard._

My eyes were practically fell out from their sockets. _My dad's husband is dead? And he's Karen's dad? No, no, this is just a dream. When I pinch myself, I'll be back to reality. _I pinched myself on the cheek. I was still sitting on my bed, in front of my crying sister. _I don't believe this depressing truth. _Yes, I asked for it. But no,_ all of these are out of my predictions._

So I hugged her softly and patting her on the back. The exact thing Ms. Pierce did to make me calm down. I heard her sobbed like a kindergartener. _No, _it's not the right time to tease her.

I waited for her to calm down. _God, this wastes so much time. How come Brittany can be so patient? _I should've thanked Britt and Ms. Pierce more. I hugged her once more for a good measure.

"Karen…" I started the conversation.

She hummed sadly.

"Can I know… why your dad… was…"

She sighed sadly and her eyes became watery.

"You don't have t-"

"Nah, nah it's fine," she blinked back her tears. "You deserve to know this."

I nodded with a straight face, didn't know exactly on how should I react.

"So, it all starts when I was your age, I was left at home with your dad…"

_What? My age? She was left by her dad at six? What the hell, God?_

"He picked your grandpa from the hospital. Well, your dad HATES grandpa because he once kicked him out of his house when he admitted that he likes boys and had a boyfriend already. So he refused to pick him out and because my dad was willing to be nice to him he was going to pick him up."

"What happened?"

"On the way back home, a drunken truck driver threw a sharp broken bottle to his side-window and… the… the bottle hit my dad's neck…" her eyes began to be watery again. "And he… he died at the place."

I didn't know why, I was c_rying. _Just imagine that you really love someone who's very important to you and suddenly he/she is gone. Without saying some last words to us. I was crying and shaking, and managing to be calm. _I couldn't._ I saw her; her face was damped by tears.

XXXX

A few minutes later, I realized that it's practically night. I don't care. Now both of us remained silent and calm. I had tons of questions but I'm afraid to ask them. I'm afraid she (or me) will cry again and again. But _thank god,_ finally she opened her mouth.

"Are you sure you don't ask another questions? I can tell that you aren't satisfied enough," she shrugged.

"Uh… I'm afraid that you'll cry again…"

"I'll try not to, just ask me," she said with a slight of smile. I've never seen her smiling that nice.

"Um… how did my dad react to it?"

"He was angry. _Very, very angry._ He blamed his dad, my mom and even the police. He was really sorry to him, you know. That's why he won't give me her address."

I nodded. "And why do my mom and dad fight often?"

"Ah, well you know, we're adopted, right? So your mom, _well, fall in love _with your dad. She understands that your dad doesn't like girl, but that's love. You can't deny it."

I tilted my head.

"And that's one of the reasons why you live longer with your mom. I was jealous of it. But now I see your pain. You're alone. Your mom and dad are busy of fighting. Your mom _really _loves him, and my dad _really _doesn't love her. She is very nice, but I hate her attitude when she's angry. She always feels that she's the winner, that's why he doesn't like her, a bit."

I nodded and smiled to her. Now, I can see that she's my _real _sister. I hugged her and whispered to her ear.

"Thanks for everything. I love you."

She hugged me tighter. "Love you too. Terribly sorry for my past attitude."

"It's cool. You can call my dad _your dad."_

XXXX

"Okay, enough already for these dramas," she said, nearly yelling.

I laughed happily. She was back at normal. Suddenly I became hungry.

"Karen, what time is it? I'm hungry…"

"Wait-whaaa? Oh my it's 21.36! Is it okay to eat? I'm as hungry as a lion! Let's go make sandwiches!"

"Can I have the triangle sandwiches with no crusts? Pleaaaase?" I begged her.

"Whatever you want, silly," she said with a big smile.

XXXX

I was full, and she asked me to play cards and monopoly. Then we watched some Disney movies. She's a really fun person. I was _absolutely_ wrong about her.

"What time's it?" I yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Tired already?" she asked. "Want a ride?" then she piggy-backed me to my room. She opened my door, put me to my bed and tucked me in.

"Nighty-night," she said. "Sweet dreams!"

I fell asleep. Now, with a smile.

XXXX

**A/N: Ah, how I love happy endings. But her adventure doesn't stops here. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Good Life

**A/N: Hey! Oh my god I'm terribly sorry I didn't update faster! I got a big homework attack! But now I'm free~ (yay!) I'm having a 2-week break and maybe I'll upload more than 2 chapters. Enjoy!**

I was woken up by the smell of fresh toasts. It was Sunday, and I tried to remember things happened last night. _Ah, my parents were gone and I stayed with Karen. _So I collected all the strength to walk to the kitchen. I saw her making another toasts with headphones on.

"Morning," I said, still a bit sleepy.

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed. "Wake up already? Had a nice sleep?"

"Kind of," I shrugged. She smiled and put the toasts on two small plates.

She walked towards me and handed a plate. "I have a good news and a bad news," she started. "Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Good," I said, took the plate.

"Uncle Danny is staying with us tomorrow."

"Yay! I love him! He gives me a lot of sweets whenever I meet him!" I shrieked. Uncle Danny really _is _an awesome uncle. "But… what's the bad news?"

"Nana Maggie tags along with him," she sighed.

"Oh-my-god. No she doesn't!" Nana Maggie is kinda loud. She yells all the time. She's senile, wacky and _really _lame. But people are tricked by her face, which looks young and friendly. Inside, she's not who you expect. "Why?"

"I called Auntie Sami last night and told everything happened, and I asked her to accompany us. But she said she can't because she has an appointment with her boss and she told me that Uncle Danny is free, so he can stay with us."

I nodded.

"Unfortunately, she told Nana Maggie about it and Nana Maggie called. She said that she _really wants _to 'accompany' us since we're her 'lovely' grandchildren and she wants to spend 'bonding time' with us."

"Yikes! I still remember that day when I asked her to draw together and she said 'Drawings are junks!' I hate her!"

"Girl, eat that," she pointed to my toasts. "I didn't make it to be ignored."

Then I ate it. _Wow, this is the greatest toast I've ever had! _"Yummo! Is this toast really exist?"

"Auntie Sami taught me that," she winked. "There's no other cook better than her!"

"Good God, I must learn how to make this. Karen, can I go to Britt's after this? Puh-leaaaase!"

"'Kay, anything you like!"

XXXX

I took a bath, and changed into my t-shirt and pants. "Bye Karen! Love you!" I rushed to the door and ran to the front gate. I was really happy. _Things become to change._

I saw a blonde girl sitting on a swing. "Hi Britt! Over here!" I said and waving my hand.

"Santana! I knew you'll come!" she ran to me and hugged me. "Let's continue our bracelets! And the movies!"

"Wait, wait. You wait for me here?"

"Ya," she smiled. "You're my best friend. That's what best friends are for."

"Awe Brittany, you're my best friend ever! Let's go inside. Can't let those movies waiting!" I giggled.

XXXX

"Hi Coco!" I said as me and Britt entered the house. "Hello ma'am," I said to Ms. Pierce politely. She smiled back.

"Enjoy yourself honey, " she said, taking the jar of cookies.

I nodded. "Can we start with the bracelets pleaseeee?" I said to Brittany.

"Sure thing San! Let's go to my room! Wheeeee!"

She took all the strings and beads. Then she took the bracelet I made yesterday and her undone bracelet. "I haven't finished mine because I want to do it with you," she smiled really big.

After that we were very busy making the bracelet. There was a comfortable silence. I really love that, especially with Brittany.

"Britt?"

She hummed.

"I wonder, where's your dad?" I asked.

"Daddy? He stays in Aussie. He has this job when he travels to different places and taking pictures of animals and plants. I really want to stay there with him but he said he has bought a house here. So, me and my mom stay here, waiting for him. He said he'll come here with Kevin next year!"

"Cool! By the way, who's Kevin?"

"My husky."

Seriously, how many pets does she own?

"I'm done!" I yelled. "Here Britt, I hope you like it!" I smiled and gave the bracelet to her. It's made by red, blue and white strings. I could tell she was satisfied.

"Oh my god, this is so cool! I love the colors! Isn't it the color of Italy flag?"

I giggled. "No Britt, it's France!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter though. Look, I've done mine too!" I took a look at the bracelet she gave me. It's made of colorful beads and there are some beads that say 'U R MY BFF'. I smiled.

"It's sweet Brittany! I love it!"

"I know you will!" she smiled so big. "Now that the bracelets are done, you have to wear it all the time! I'll wear mine too!"

"Okay," I said, wearing the bracelet. "It fits well on my wrist!"

XXXX

I was so happy. Then she asked me to go to the living room and watch Disney movies. She rushed to the front of the TV and fished some movies.

"Can we watch Mulan first? It's my favorite." She pleaded.

I nodded and took the big jar of cookies.

She turned on the TV and the DVD player. Then she turned back and smiled at me. I smiled back. _Her smile is the sweetest of all._ And the Coco ran to her, and this surprised me. When Britt was smiling at him, he looked at her eyes and _smiled back. Just like me._ I guess this is her talent.

We enjoyed the movie. Coco wagged his tail and smiled to both of us. When the movie ended, I mouthed 'thank you' to her.

"Gotta go home, Britt. By the way, tomorrow my Nana and my uncle will come. So I'm sorry if I can't come over. Bye Britt, bye Coco! And please say thanks to your mom!"

" 'Kay Santana. Love the bracelet!"

I rushed to the front gate. I opened it and went out. Then I ran with a smile.

XXXX

**A/N: Btw, Santana's nana will be the worst you can imagine! Stay tuned ;)**


	5. My Nana

"Uncle Danny!" I ran to his big and round tummy. "Do you have some lollipops?"

"I always do!" he said, grinning foolishly and handed me three lollipops and a bar of Snickers. "I've got a bonus for you!"

"Yay! You're my favorite!" I hugged him tightly. "Ah, hello Nana," I said to her politely.

"Hi," she said coldly. "Hey, get my stuffs over there, and don't forget my walking stick. Stop fooling around," she glared at me.

_See? This is why I hate her so much._

Me, Karen and Uncle Danny went to his car. It's a new-brand mini sedan. I took Nana's walking stick, Karen took Nana's bags and he took his own stuffs. As I walked away, I spotted two Cookie Monster dolls laying on the back seat. _To whom do they belong? Uncle Danny doesn't have any child._

"Uncle Danny, to whom do the dolls belong?"

"You and Karen," he said. "I couldn't find the Elmo one for you, but I hope you like it!" he winked and entered the house.

"Eeeeeeee!" I shrieked happily. "Karen! Come here quick! Uncle Danny got a surprise for you and me!"

XXXX

Everything went on okay, except Nana who always complaints to the toothpaste commercial. Karen and Uncle Danny rolled their eyes and continued watching, but I didn't really mind. They sat on the couch but I sat on the rug in the family room. I was playing a tea party with the Cookie Monster and my other dolls. Suddenly I remembered about Brittany.

"Uncle Danny, can I go to my friend's house? She's waiting for me." I begged him, still holding my Cookie Monster.

"What's that on your wrist?"

"This one? Oh, it's my friendship bracelet. My best friend made it for me. I made one for her as well," I smiled.

"Nice," he grinned. "You know, when I was your age me and my best friend really loved to cook pancakes!"

"Really? Awesome! I also wanna do it with Britt!"

"What's her name?"

"Brittany. She just moved from Aussie! And she has five cats!"

"Wow, okay you may g-"

"No," Nana interrupted us. "Go take a nap." She said harshly.

"B-but Nana, she's wait-"

"I don't care. Go to your bed. Now."

That's when I started crying. Karen hugged me and patted my back. I saw the blurry (because of the tears) image of Uncle Danny sighed and looked to Nana like 'You shouldn't make her cry' and she rolled her eyes like 'I don't care'. That made me cry harder. And then Karen piggybacked me to my room and left me alone on my bed. After that I was practically crying and crying until I couldn't remember anything.

XXXX

I woke up with a damped face. I couldn't remember anything and I was really dizzy and blind for 5 seconds. I laid back to sleep until I couldn't sleep anymore. I heard someone talking outside so I got up and brought my Cookie Monster with me.

"… and he looked frustrated and slapped her. He said that he was tired of her attitude and he pulled her outside and drove away."

"Mmm-hmm. They've left you guys for two days, right? Maybe tomorrow is the best day to call them. I'm starting to worry."

"Yeah, I really miss Daddy. He won't let them fight this far…" and I heard someone's crying. I stood up and opened my door.

"Karen? What happened?" then I saw her, crying and Uncle Danny sitting on the sofa. Nana wasn't there, so I guess she was sleeping or something. I ran and hugged her.

"Karen, why are you crying?" I said, pulling her closer.

She quickly rubbed her eyes. "No, nothing," she chuckled nervously. "I just told Uncle Danny what happened when Mom and Dad left."

"Can you tell me? Please?"

"Um, okay. So, Mom was angry at Dad because he was so busy these days. She said that she loves him so much and it hurts that he doesn't seem like he's care about her. Dad ignored her but she kept saying things like 'I love you but you don't even care!'. Dad lost his patience and he said that they don't even married and he said that he doesn't like her a bit. Mom didn't even surrender and that's when Dad got angry. He said 'I don't even like you and please stop saying that I don't care about you because I will never care! I love Owen no matter what happens and I never like girls! You know what? I'm with you now because I just want to have Santana! But it seems that you're over the line.' . After that, things just got worse. Mom rolled her eyes and she said 'Get over it, he's over.' and Dad was really, really angry and pushed her to the wall and slapped her. He said that he was tired of her attitude and he grabbed her and then drove away," she sighed. "I was really scared you know. I thought Dad was just about to kill her."

My jaw was dropped. The fight was even worse than I thought it would be.

"Wow," that was all I could say. "Karen, I wondered what does your dad look like?" I asked shyly.

She was stunned for a while, but she went to the drawer below the TV. She took out four big dusty albums. She opened the first one and she smiled. "This is my dad," she pointed at the person besides Dad. He has this straight red hair, tanned skin and he looks really nice. He and Dad looked very happy there, sitting on a bench at a park. I smiled.

"This album is when they were in college and were madly in love with each other," she winked. "Just find another one yourself." Then she went to the kitchen and fetched some chocolates. I sat besides Uncle Danny, with all the albums.

I flipped through it, and found so many sweet pictures. There was a picture when they sat on a boat and go fishing, and right beside it Dad fell from the boat and Karen's dad was really shocked. And in the other album there were a lot of pictures of their wedding. But I didn't see Nana and Papa.

I finished looking through all the pictures when I realized it was 5 PM. Then I remembered about Brittany so I grabbed the small piece of paper Ms. Pierce gave me and dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Pierce family. Can I help you?" Ms. Pierce answered.

"H'lo, this is Santana. Can I talk to Brittany for a while?"

"Oh, sure thing honey. Wait a second."

The voice changed to Brittany's. "Hello?"

"Hi Britt, this is Santana. I'm terribly sorry I can't come to your house today!"

"Hm? Oh yeah," she sighed sadly. "It's not a big deal."

"Very sorry… by the way, I got a Cookie Monster doll from my uncle! I promise I will come to your house tomorrow!"

"Really? Awesome! How about your Nana?"

"Ugh, she's the worst you can imagine! She made me cry!"

"Oh, my Nana is really nice… and Santana?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking… can I come to your house? I wanna see your room."

"My room?" I said nervously. "Uh, well, maybe you can come to my house when my Nana leaves…"

"Okay. Gotta go feed Coco, San! Goodbye!"

"Bye Britt," I smiled and put the phone.

XXXX

**A/N: Well, I'm not going to say much, but the next chapter will be about Santana's birthday. Please review :D**


End file.
